Holy Armor
by lembas7
Summary: Satan is an evil charmer. He's hungry for a soul to hurt. [500 wds. Tag to AHBL2, companion piece to 'Long Time, No See'.]


**Disclaimer:** I will forever be jealous of Kripke for thinking of 'Supernatural' before me; but in the meantime, I am worshipping at his altar. Not mine, to clarify.

**A/N:** Tag to AHBL2. Companion piece, of a sort, to "Long Time, No See". Approximately 500 wds (530, if you want to be picky.)

**

* * *

**

HOLY ARMOR

It hit Sam three days after all hell broke loose from its chains, and threw itself at them from an unlocked Devil's Trap. Three days after he'd died and risen and learned the cost of coughing back to awareness on a ripped and bloodstained mattress not far from Bobby's.

_Why?_

Why, when all the Demon had wanted, all it had ever shown interest in was Sam? Why, when through Jake it had already nearly won? Why, then, had it entered the ranks of cowboy headstones to face off with his brother before anything else?

_The Colt._

It was the easy answer. One that just didn't fit after Dean told him, with old bitterness, how easily it had ripped the gun from his older brothers' fingers. One that didn't fit with the yellow-eyed son of a bitch's utter disregard for the shattered gates of hell, and the three fragile humans straining their weight and lives to close them again.

An answer that didn't fit with the demon's determination, beyond trying to use, coerce, or incapacitate Sam, to _break_ his brother. To kill Dean.

_Why?_

Dean wouldn't tell him the lies – or truths – the Demon had whispered, cracking his heart wide while Sam was pinned to twisting bark, separated by dead grass and headstones and the noise of raging demons. But Hell had illuminated the world enough for Sam, pinioned as he was, to see the pain in Dean's eyes.

And reflect it in his own in the instant he realized that Samuel Colt's gun and final bullet were in the hands of the creature that had killed everyone who had ever loved him, everyone he had ever loved. The gun with bullets that obliterated the _essence_ of any being had pointed at the one person he had left in the world, and Sam knew he could do _nothing_ but watch Dean die.

Against all odds – which were really the best odds for the Winchesters – they had survived the opening of hell; but Sam was still caught on _why._

It had flung Dean headfirst against solid granite; stubborn as his brother was, he had been tossed quite firmly out of the way. Dealt with.

But the human shell housing yellow eyes had remained intent upon the older Winchester, not the one the Demon called his 'favorite'.

That memory twisted inside Sam, shivering out over every inch of skin.

And he still didn't know _why._

With the gates of Hell gaping wide, his army ripping free to plunder the Earth, Sam with fresh blood on his hands – what was stopping him from raising Cain, and crisping humanity to pitiful ashes? What was stopping him from claiming Sam as his own? Nothing.

_Dean. _

He had heard the song once, voices of an eclectic choral group at Stanford echoing under gothic stone arches into the summer breeze, and never forgotten the words.

_"Oh, Satan is an evil charmer. He's hungry for a soul to hurt. And without your holy armor, he will eat you for dessert."_

But Dean was still alive.

And Sam . . . for a year, Sam knew he was safe.

_"Nothing bad's gonna happen to you. Not while I'm around."_

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

A/N2: **The song, entitled "Shut de doo" ("Shut the door"), which I've transcribed below, in formal English; it's got Creole behind it more than anything else, so just . . . imagine that accent in there. 

Chorus: _Shut the door, keep out the devil_

_Shut the door, keep the devil in the night_

_Shut the door, keep out the devil_

_Light the candle everything's all right_

_Light the candle everything's all right_

Verse 1: _Oh when I was a baby child_

_Good and bad was just a game_

_Many years and many trials_

_They proved to me they're not the same_

Chorus

Verse 2: _Oh Satan is an evil charmer_

_He's hungry for a soul to hurt_

_And without your holy armor_

_He will eat you for dessert._

Chorus

Verse 3: _My momma used to sing this song_

_Oh pappa used to sing it too_

_Jesus called and took them home_

_And so now I sing this song for you. _

Chorus


End file.
